Ma drogue
by son dita
Summary: OS song fic.Quelques années aprés la guerre. Harry est rongées par les remords...sa vie a bien changée...adepte des résumés pourris


OS HP Song Fic : _MORE,_ Indochine.

Note perso : j'ai eu la chance d'avoir des amies qui m'ont toujours soutenues. Cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit pour les remercier. Je crois que les perdre me serez fatal. Je vous aime les filles. Vous me manquerez.

Disclamer : Les paroles sont de Nicola Sirkis, de Indochine. Les personnages de JK Rowling.

Genre : Death fic, Song fic, os.

Remarque:

'_italique_' : pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture.

Tu étais sans doute mieux que la drogue  
Plus brillante que la lumière  
Plus permanente qu'un hiver  
Tu étais tellement mieux...

Mon sac est fait. Mes affaires emballées. Tous les cartons sont partis au square grimmaud, enfin presque tous. Les deux derniers resteront là, je ne les emporterais pas. Même si je ne rejoins pas mes affaires, je préfère te les laisser. Je suis assis à cette table où nous avons partagé tant de moments merveilleux à deux.

Le point final à ma lettre est mis. Elle est courte, mais que mettre d'autre ? Je n'ai plus qu'à partir.

Le jeune homme se leva, prit son sac quasiment vide et sortit de la maison. Sans se retourner, de peur que son courage l'abandonne. Cela lui était si dure de partir ainsi, mais il le devait.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il avait transplané loin de ce lieu quand un homme en noir apparu devant la porte. Il entra, lançant un joyeux « je suis rentré ». Son sourire faiblit quand il s'aperçut que personne n'était là pour l'accueillir. Il fut d'abord surpris de ne voir personne. Il entra dans le salon, à la recherche de réponse. Il y trouva une lettre à son nom.

« Tu étais mieux que la drogue, plus brillant que la lumière, plus permanent qu'un hiver. Tu étais tellement mieux… »

- '_pourquoi utilises-tu le passé ? où es tu ?_'

La joie le quitta, laissant la place au doute, à la peur. Etait-il vraiment parti ? pourquoi ces cartons ?

Tu étais un peu comme une mère, comme une soeur

Une histoire nécessaire, ma lueur

Mais c'était... C'était une erreur

Etant orphelin, j'ai tout misé sur toi. Tu as pris la place, dans mon cœur, du père, du frère, de l'amant. Je n'aimais que toi, j'avais besoin de toi. Je me nourrissais de toi, rien que de toi. Je ne voyais que toi. Il n'y avait que toi, il n'y a toujours que toi. Sans toi, j'aurais sombré il y a déjà longtemps. Juste après leur mort à tous les deux, je pense. Non, j'en suis sûr. Mais grâce à toi, j'ai tenu quelques années de plus. Combien exactement ? Cinq ans, je crois…oui, cinq ans depuis cette guerre horrible.

Mais c'est d'un ami dont j'aurais eu vraiment besoin  
Quand je restais tout seul, tout seul dans mon coin

Tu étais là, à me soutenir, à me bercer d'espoir et d'amour quand je n'y croyais plus. Quand j'étais seul, ruminant mes souvenirs, mes remords. Dieu que je culpabilise encore.

Après tous, quoique tu dises, c'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts.

Tu n'as jamais su me soutenir comme eux, eux qui étaient mes seuls amis, eux qui m'avaient tiré de ma solitude. C'est de leur amitié dont jamais besoin ainsi que de ton amour. Toi, tu as voulu me donner l'amour et l'amitié en même temps. Tu as voulu tout faire, pour moi. Merci, mais…

Comme dans les vapeurs de l'éther  
Je respirais ton désir sur tes lèvres  
Une obsession... La terre tourne à l'envers

Mais tu étais là, avec ton désir, ton envie de me prendre toujours plus forte. Tous ses instants où ton regard brillant de lubricité m'invitait à la jouissance, me faisait tout oublier. J'oubliais. Oui, mais pour mieux tout me souvenir quand tu partais.

Moi qui t'avais tant désiré de leur vivant, ne récoltant qu'indifférence et froid mépris. Je crois bien que la terre depuis ce funeste jour tourne à l'envers.

Tu m'obsédais tant avant… je ne pensais qu'à toi, qu'à tes mains, qu'à ta peau. Sais-tu pourquoi j'étais nul en potion ? Non, tu ne le sais pas et tu ne le sauras certainement jamais. C'était parce que mon esprit était déjà tout occupé par toi, par tout ce que je rêvais de te faire, par tout le plaisir que je rêvais de te donner. Trop occupé par toi pour penser à autre chose. Je savourais ta voix, tout en souffrant de la dureté de tes paroles.

Je marche de travers, une marche sans repère  
Abattu par les fièvres par mille et un détours  
La sale marche, la sale marche de l'amour

Je ne sais plus où je vais. Ni même où je suis. Depuis quand je transplane, marche et cherche un endroit pour finalement transplaner encore. Aucun lieu ne me convient, inconsciemment, je ne vais que là où j'ai des souvenirs de nous. Toi, te rappelles-tu de tous ces lieux où l'on a pique-niqué, tous ces lieux où l'on a fait l'amour, tous ses lits de verdure où tu m'as fait connaître le paradis ?

_- 'Où es-tu ? Quand es-tu partie ? Quand ton âme m'a-t-elle quitté ? Depuis quand me fuis-tu dans tes pensées ? Attend-moi, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais'._

Oh, mais que Dieu te garde et j'essaierai d'oublier  
Oh, mais que Dieu te garde et je voudrais t'oublier

Il faudrait que j'oublie tout, que je t'oublie aussi. Comment ai-je pu m'adonner à ce bonheur alors que tous les deux sont morts pour moi, pour me sauver. Il croyait en moi, ils avaient confiance en moi, et puis…je les ai tués.

Puissiez-vous être heureux, que je puisse oublier. Oublier que par ma faute, vous ne pourrez jamais fonder une famille heureuse, comme vous le rêviez. Vous aviez même prévu de vous marier. J'ai tout brisé. Pardonnez-moi. Mais même si vous me pardonnez, moi, jamais je ne le pourrais. Je m'en voudrais toujours. Ce poids ne me quittera jamais.

Je crois que je vais partir  
Sur des lieux More... Des endroits lunaires

Me voila perdu dans un endroit oublié, quasiment lunaire. Un lieu plus…mort que mon âme. Davantage…désespéré. Si cela est du moins possible, ce dont je doute…

Je prierai pour qu'elle me pardonne  
Je voudrais m'isoler, ne plus voir personne  
Je n'ai plus envie... Plus envie de rien

J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, mais j'ai besoin de cette solitude. Je n'ai plus envie de rien. Si, je ne désire plus qu'une chose, partir. Ce poids est trop lourd pour moi, je ne désire plus qu'abandonner.

Je t'ai laissé les cartons contenant mes poèmes, mes dessins, mes photos, tous ce qui te touche et me ramène à toi. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime plus, au contraire. Mais je n'en peux plus.

….

Une confession dans sa pudeur  
Et la passion devient belle comme la peur  
Mais j'ai mal de la beauté finale.

Au début j'ai eu peur. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Mais je me suis trompé, c'était déjà un adulte, dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'il avait subi l'avait fait mûrir plus vite que les autres. Mais tout de même, j'aurais pu être son père !

Il m'a alors confessé ses peurs à lui, effaçant les miennes. Je n'aurais jamais eu son courage. Ni même la confiance qu'il avait placée en moi. Il ne voulait pas être seul, et il avait peur que je le haïsse. Mais je l'aimais, depuis si longtemps, depuis le premier jour, je crois.

Il me semble que c'est de nos peurs qu'est née cette passion. Douloureuse passion, mêlant la beauté de ton cœur, quand je te faisais jouir de plaisir, à l'anxiété que j'avais que tu ne me quittes. Je suis devenu possessif, prenant le rôle d'ami, de confident, de proche et d'amant. Car j'ai toujours eu la crainte que ce bonheur absolu ne soit éphémère. Crainte affreuse que tu me quittes. Je savais que j'en deviendrais fou…

Je deviens fou…de peine, de remord, de douleur, d'amour pour toi. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait plus pour toi ?

Nous formons vraiment un couple étrange. Ronger par les remords de ne rien pouvoir faire et pourtant se dévorant l'un l'autre dans des étreintes sensuelles à l'impossible. Se complaisant dans des instants cruellement charnels, violement romantiques ou joyeusement pornographiques. Je t'aimais, tu le sais. Je t'aime toujours, et je n'aimerais que toi jusqu'à ma mort.

Je crois que je vais partir  
Sur des lieux More... des endroits lunaires  
Je crois que je vais partir  
Vers des endroits, des endroits lunaires

Un homme aux cheveux noirs entra dans un taudis perdu. Ancien lieu de pèlerinage de son amant. Un lieu mort, un endroit « more » isolé que tout.

Un taudis vide et noir. La seule présence en ce lieu inanimé était ce corps immobile tout aussi froid et sans vie que son entourage. C'était le corps d'un jeune homme de vingt cinq ans environ, aux cheveux bruns en bataille, masquant à demi une étrange cicatrice. Des lunettes brisées reposaient plus loin.

L'homme en noir lâcha la lettre avant de rejoindre l'inconnu.

…

« … Mais c'était une erreur. Je t'aime,

Harry James Rogue Potter »

Oh, mais que Dieu te garde et j'essaierai d'oublier  
Oh, mais que Dieu te garde et je voudrais t'oublier

End…

Alors quand pensez vous ? Ca été long pour un résultat dont je ne sois pas trop mécontente. Je pensais que ça rendrait encore moins bien, mais ça va à peu prés. Merci Nanie Nouche d'avoir corrigée les innombrablesssss fautes qui peuple ce texte. Je t'aime tant ma nanie...ce texte est pour toi, Fluffy et Hina... mais aussi pour d'autre qui sont arrivée aprés...baka saru, Mekare, Rina...

Kisses, see you,

Dita.


End file.
